Phoenix Rising: The Lightning Thief
by Reaver212
Summary: A rising flame from another world, Shall soar through the skies, finding the world in peril, The Hero's soul will be reborn, amidst salt and smoke, his choice to see the world burn or be reborn. The Great Prophecy has changed with the arrival of a being whose fire will shine brighter than all others.
1. A Phoenix is born

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did I would be filthy rich relaxing in my underwear right now on my private island. Oh well.

Chapter 1: A Phoenix is born

* * *

He had never felt such power coursing through his veins. Even as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Kurama, his life long companion and ally could not compare to the power that he now felt.

The 4th Shinobi war had not turned out as expected. The Shinobi alliance had been decimated by the combined might of the three Uchiha, Madara, Sasuke , and Obito alone. Followed by the resurrection of Kaguya Otsusuki at the hands of black zetsu. The progenitor of chakra itself! Kaguya had successfully stolen the yang portion of Kurama, allowing her to reform and merge with the Shinju tree to recreate the Juubi, a beast of terrible power, hellbent on recovering all chakra in the world.

Kaguya quickly betrayed her former allies, killing and reclaiming the chakra of the three Uchiha who had worked to revive her.

Naruto had only survived due to his Uzumaki bloodline, allowing him to survive the extraction process of his lifelong companion.

* * *

Many of the Elemental nation's ninja now lay dead on the battlefield, Madara, Sasuke, and Obito including. The few scattered survivors from the Elemental Nations were now in full retreat, hoping to regroup...somewhere.

The only one who chose to remain was one Naruto Uzumaki, The former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and Genin of Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves.

Having devised a plan on separating Kaguya from the Shinju, and to hopefully even the odds between him and the Rabbit Goddess. By using his knowledge and powers as a Nature Sage, Naruto deduced that as a being created by Nature itself, he could manipulate the very energy of the Juubi,through harnessing the energy of the Shinju portion of the Juubi and absorbing its energy. He could separate kaguya from the Shinju and hopefully even the odds to end this once and for all.

The process was very painful to say the least...He almost passed out from the pain itself.

Naruto could no longer say he was mortal, perhaps something akin to Kaguya, a god or perhaps a force of nature.

* * *

Naruto stood across kaguya who now lay on the ground, breathing heavily and obviously in pain. Naruto felt the power of the shinju coursing through his veins. It was amazing, he felt as though he move could the very earth itself!

Kaguya surprised and shocked by the sudden separation, now having finally been able to control her breathing, stood up with a grimace and glared at Naruto "What have you done, you foolish boy!?" Naruto smirked and looked towards his hands as he started to gather energy in his hands, a bright flame appearing at each of his fingertips. "Beaten you" Before disappearing in a burst of speed before charging Kaguya, hitting her straight in the face, launching her several yards away.

Kaguya staggered, struggled to stand up once more. Reached up with a shocked expression, touched her slightly burnt face. "You stupid child!" yelled Kaguya in anger, before she began to gather lightning Chakra in her palm. Intent on smiting the insignificant human, She fired a bolt of lightning at Naruto.

Naruto quickly gathered his energy, that appeared to be taking the form of fire. He formed a shroud of this energy that reminded him of his Chakra cloak under Kurama before charging at Kaguya once again, hoping to close the distance quickly.

As Naruto shortened the distance between Kaguya, he began to throw fireballs at her, causing a series of explosions around her that enveloped her in smoke. "Take this you old hag!"

Kaguya in return quickly took to the sky, hoping to put as much distance between her and the hairless monkey. "You insignificant bug, I will crush you!" She started to gather more lightning chakra.

Naruto while he could not fly, knew he could at least shoot her down. He decided to gather the energy deep inside his core. Don't ask him how or why he knew what to do but he would say it was similar to Kurama's imari ball. He gathered the energy, looked at Kaguya before opening his mouth and firing a massive burst of fire that stopped her.

Kaguya was knocked out of the sky and fell into a heap back on the ground.

"_This is amazing, I don't have to form handsign's or say a Jutsu's name anymore._" Thought Naruto before he realized he had never shown an affinity towards fire like Sasuke. "_Whats going on_?"

As Naruto was about to charge Kaguya again, he looked towards his body as he suddenly felt a great deal of pain once again. The skin on his arms began to cook and blister, falling off his arms on patches.

He could feel the very same occurring throughout his body.

His body must have been tearing itself apart!

There were risks to absorbing the energy of the Shinju, especially already exhausted and injured from the earlier extraction of Kurama. But these were risks Naruto was willing to take to end this threat. Naruto began to focus his energy once more. Intent on killing and making sure that Kaguya stayed dead before he expired.

Kaguya could barely stand anymore, willed herself to gather Chakra along with what was left of the Shinju's energy, preparing one final attack. To end this annoying pest.

Naruto strengthen the Shroud of fire that surrounded him and began to gather his energy in his left hand, appearing to form a ball the size of a big-ball rasengan. He continued to pour his energy into the the ball until the it appeared to become a miniature sun. Just as bright and powerful.

The light radiating off it almost blinding him.

Meanwhile...Kaguya was busy forming her own attack.

Gathered both hers and the remaining Chakra of the Shinju, forming something similar to an Imari. That grew to a large size and began to give off bolts of lightning as Kaguya poured her lightning Chakra into it. She looked over towards Naruto, watching as fire began to surround him and what appeared to be a star forming in his left hand. Decided to face him head on, hoping to cancel his attack with her own.

Kaguya began to run straight at him. "You worthless boy, that power doe not belong to you, you are not worthy of it. Do you even comprehend it's power?!"

Naruto returned the action by charging her as well. "You stupid old hag, you don't deserve it either. You've killed so many and for what? A false peace?!" If either of them had not been so busy in the attempt to kill one another, they would have noticed that as they drew closer to each other, the wind was beginning to pick up and a lightning was appearing in the sky above them.

Naruto yelled out to Kaguya with as much anger and hatred as could muster "I'll drag you into hell, kicking and screaming!" Before thrusting his left hand out to hit Kaguya.

Kaguya herself simply remained quiet as she moved her hand forward to meet Naruto's.

As the attacks met. A blinding light enveloped both as they simply stared at each other wondering what was happening, but that was the calm before the storm as a another light appeared from where their hands met and began to expand. The peace was suddenly shattered as a explosion of immerse proportions occurred. Just as the explosion was about to take Naruto, he could only think.

"_Uh oh_."

* * *

_"Miles away, in the land of lightning_"

Survivors of the 4th Shinobi War would one day describe that the Hero Naruto Uzumaki sacrificed himself. They would say that a massive pillar of light would appear at the location of the battlefield before a explosion that could only be described as a supernova going off occurred. They would say that flaming rock and ashes would fall from the sky and rain upon the region of land for days.

When the smoke finally cleared, a massive crater would the remains of the battlefield that had once been littered with the dead. Over time the crater would fill with water and become to be known as Lake Victory, But to many more it would be known as Lake Naruto. In honor of the Hero who gave his life to ensure peace. The surviving leaders of the Nations would sign peace treaties with one another to ensure peace and prosperity would reign throughout the land for ages to come.

The dream of Naruto Uzumaki and his master and sensei Jiraiya had been a success. All agreed the life of Naruto had ended that day on that battlefield. But what they didn't know was that Naruto's journey had only just begun, as he was not killed in the explosion but instead transported to another world.

The massive amounts of energy released during Naruto's and Kaguya's final attack simultaneously had torn a hole in the fabric of space and time.

* * *

_"Space outside the earth"_

Earth, the world of the gods. Created by Chaos and Gaea at the start of the universe. Originally ruled by the Protogenoi under the terrible Ouranos who was married to Gaea, imprisoned his own children the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires(The hundred-handed ones) in Tartarus on the basis that they were ugly. They were toppled by the Titans led by his son Kronos.

Kronos with the help of his brothers, slayed his father with a scythe given to him by his mother Gaea. Cutting him into a thousand pieces. From the sperm that fell into the ocean from Ouranos, came the beautiful Aphrodite. For a time Kronos would prove to be a just and honorable king who freed his brethren, and married his most beautiful and youngest sister the Titaness, Rhea. But soon Kronos would imprison his brothers the Cyclops and the Hekatonkheiries. unbeknownst to many, Kronos always had a hidden had been cursed by his own father just before he slew him, to be toppled and killed by his own children.

When his beautiful wife Rhea gave birth to an equally beautiful and powerful daughter, Hestia. His fears returned and he quickly consumed her to prevent the curse from becoming turn.

Rhea would given birth four more times to beautiful and powerful children, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon. Each time, Kronos would swallow each of them whole upon being presented to him.

On the sixth time, Rhea the kind and loving woman that she was, decided to hide and keep the birth of her child a secret. She chose the island of Crete to give birth in secret. There she gave birth to a son by the name of Zeus who would one day topple the titans, kill his father and free his siblings. Zeus would grow up in secret on Crete and trip his father by making his throw up his sibling who would promply wage a war on the Titans. After the war, the Titans were toppled, Kronos killed with many of his allies imprisoned. Zeus freed the Cyclops and the Hekatonkheiries. Zeus along with his siblings would become to be known as the Olympians would rule a world that prospered under their rule along with humanity.

Over time, the gods would grow complacent and lazy in their rule, unchallenged for eons, Because if any had them been paying attention to the space above them, they would have noticed a tear appear in the space above the earth that was soon followed by a bright flame that came out of the tear. The tear quickly closed itself, as if it had never been there before. If the humans had been watching, they would have said it was just a falling meteor. But had the Olympians been paying attention, especially Zeus, had not been too busy cheating on his gorgeous and elegant wife, the Goddess Hera with a certain Beryl Grace. He would have felt the great power that was radiating off the so-called meteor.

The flame continued to fall towards the earth had a rapid pace before it disappeared, where it could no longer be felt.

* * *

_"Nighttime, Island somewhere in the Aegean off the coast of Greece."_

It had been quite some time since she had left island or had received a visitor. Since she had arrived to the island and hidden from mortal eyes by her power, she'd taken up some hobbies to keep herself busy. Exploring every inch and crevice of her island, practicing her combat skills with a sword and spear, Sewing and weaving, of course she could just use her magic to make her own clothes but she needed to keep herself busy some way.

She also practiced her cooking and learned a little bit of medicine, along with learning human history and keeping up with current events in both the human and godly realms. "_My, must those humans be so violent, another war in the middle east." _

She was currently sitting in her beautiful garden relaxing, which she was damn proud of. She was sure Demeter and Persephone would be jealous of. She was admiring the gorgeous night sky and the many bright stars that filled while she was drank a hot cup of chocolate before she decided to examine herself.

She was currently wearing her favorite white chiton with a gold trim that hugged her womanly curves and accented her sizable bust and rear. Her luscious hair cascading down to her lower back with a single braid framing her beautiful face. Her sandals wrapped around her toned legs. She had warm and loving eyes, accompanied by gentle smile could make any man weak in the knees.

If any man that did not know her, met her, he would mistake her for Aphrodite herself.

She was quite confident with her appearance as being described beautiful, perhaps with the hope that one day she would love a man worth loving, and that he in return would love her. Maybe they would have a child... Despite what had occurred to her earlier in her life, she never gave up hope of finding her true love.

"_Maybe the fates will send me an injured hero I need to nurse back to health like a certain titaness I know off"_ she thought to herself with a giggle.

As she continued to watch the night sky, observing the stars she began to notice one star in particular seemed _strange_...She could hear someone yelling...

More so It seemed to be moving quickly...in fact, it seemed to be coming straight at her!

Quickly getting up her chair, she moved away from her garden with the falling star crashed into the garden before exploding in a burst of fire. She was outraged, she had worked so hard to make that garden. With a growl, she uttered "Demeter, Persephone if you caused this, you will regret this!"

* * *

_"Elsewhere, around the world in mt Olympias located in New York at the Empire State Building and in the Underworld in Los Angeles"_

Said goddesses felt as if someone had walked over their graves.

* * *

Her once proud garden had been reduced to ash "Someone must pay!"

As she approached the swallow crater that had been formed she hear a groan. Peeking over the edge, she spotted a very injured man covered in burns, along with most of his clothes and hair singed off.

He was also missing his left arm all the way to the elbow. "In the name of the fates!" She was shocked to see how injured this man was. Quickly using her magic to transport the man to inside her house as painlessly as possible.

She quickly forgot about her ruined garden and brought him inside to help him as best as she could. She placed him on her bed and immediately ran to get her medical kit and some ambrosia squares as she thought he wasn't a mortal as she felt a some amount of energy radiating off the man. If he was just a mortal and she fed him ambrosia, she'd just end up killing him rather saving him. But if she was correct in her assumption, the ambrosia could save him.

Soon she peeled off what remained of the mans clothing, peeling off some skin that came along with it as it stuck and groan of pain. "Shhh, its okay." She whispered to him in an attempt to comfort Naruto lay completely and she began her work to save his life.

She worked tirelessly throughout the night and into the early morning, successfully closing and bandaging many of his wounds.

It would be several days before Naruto would reawaken.

* * *

_"Several days of later"_

Naruto was sure was in safe location, considering he was soft bed with a blanket. It felt as if he whole body was covering it bandages. He could only look out his right eye as he left eye was currently covered in a bandage.

And for some strange reason, he couldn't feel his left arm. _"Maybe I broke it._" Naruto thought as he tried in vain to move his arm or fingers. As he observed the room he was in, he came to a conclusion that he wasn't in a hospital as it appeared to be someone's personal bedroom, a woman's from the looks of it. "_I guess someone found me after the fight, what happened to kaguya?"_

As Naruto contemplated his opponent's final fate, the door to the bedroom and in walked in a gorgeous woman in a strange white dress he'd never seen before. "_Wow." _Naruto thought before he did a quick once over before she could notice, deciding not even women like Tsunade could compete with her looks_. _Her beauty seemed unreal as she came into the room carrying two cups of what smelled like hot chocolate. She was at the very least in her late 20s early 30s.

As she came into her bedroom, she noticed that her guest was now awake and silently observing. She put the cups down before walked towards the bed and saw a single bright blue eye looking at her. She actually blushed a little. As she could tell by the portion of her guest's face that was uninjured, he was a very handsome young man. As she approached the bed, she gave him a soft smile so he could know she did not mean to harm him. "Good, your finally awake. I was worried you weren't going to make the first couple of nights."

Naruto was so enthralled by her appearance, that when he finally noticed that had spoken to him, she had pulled up a chair next to his bed. When she spoke to him again, he realized something...He could not understand a single thing she had said to him. _"Where am I!?_"

Naruto decided to ask her where he was, hoping that maybe she could understand his language.

She heard him speak. She became confused as she did not understand a single work he had spoken... She tried first with English as it was the most common Language of this current age in the human world...Then Latin as it formed the foundation for many languages...No go, so she tried Greek, Modern and Ancient, no go. Maybe he was Egyptian? Drat she was never good with foreign languages outside western civilization. "_Oh dear, This could prove interesting."_ She thought to herself in a huff, as she rescued someone she could even communicate with.

Naruto eyes slowly bugged out as he heard what sounded like different languages...He came to a startling realization that maybe he just wasn't in Kansas.

He had one thought on his mind as he looked towards the woman who saved him._"NANI WHERE AM I!?"_

* * *

So how did I do? Leave a review on how I did, what your thoughts on the 1st chapter. You know? Reviews give me strength to write more chapters!

So a couple things before I go, Anyone care to guess what Naruto has become, I'll give you a hint. It involves fire. Oh and its in the title. Some of you are probably wondering just how powerful Naruto will be. Some of you will guess he is Immortal, Yes and No. He can be considered Immortal but not like most Immortals are, but that might change in the future, He can still be killed.

Now for how powerful he is. He will become powerful. But it will not be immediately right off the boat injured as he is. Naruto will slowly learn about the powers he has both gained and lost. It will take time for Naruto to come into what he is now, as he has to gain experience, learn that there are beings that are far older than he is, about this new world he is in and its inhabitants. Both Mortal and Immortal.

Here's a challenges for you readers. As some of you may have noticed, I gave the description of the woman who saved Naruto and some of her hopes and dreams. But I didn't name her. Now some of you are probably wondering why I didn't name her. So here it is.

If you can figure out who the woman is, I'll let you decide one of Naruto's pairings. There are rules to this though.

1) She has to be Immortal.

2)She can't be a primordial.

First person to get it correct decides one of Naruto's love interests.

* * *

here's a small teaser of the next chapter.

_He continued to look at her, She was beautiful he had to admit at the very least. Despite the gap in communications, she still graced him with that soft gentle smile as they been observed each other. "Shes something else." Naruto thought to himself. Maybe shes an angel and I died and went to heaven to Kami. _

_He wished he could talk to her through some way. but how? He would have to figure something out in order to speak to her and anyone else if he indeed wasn't in the elemental nations and wanted some way to return home. Maybe he was found by these people from a foreign land after the explosion? Just how big was it? Last thing I remembered was a bright flash of light..._

_She may have noticed that he had been starring at her with a blush for too long as she was now sporting a faint blush of her own. Naruto's blush slowly increased as he noticed her blush simply increasing her beauty, it made her look cute. Just as he was about to try to explain to her that he was not a pervert or anything. __The woman raised her soft and slender hand to her chest. She spoke to him once again with soft smile adorning her face, and a warming and caring look in her alluring eyes._

_ My name is..._


	2. Stranded without a paddle

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson, Sigh

Anyways congratulations to mightyvish for being the first to get the answer correct with Rhea. There were plenty of good guesses, but chief amount them were calypso. Which was weird because in the last chapter I gave a hint that it could not be Calypso as I indirectly referenced her. But still there were many who guessed Rhea.

Oh well better luck next time to those that lost, But don't worry there will be most of these challenges to help add idea's to the story. So just keep reading my comments to know when there's another challenge.

So as for mightyvish request, One of Naruto's pairing will be Hestia. Oddly enough many who guessed Rhea also requested Hestia.

Seems like some of you figured out what one of Naruto's other pairings will be too.

* * *

Chapter Two: Stranded without a paddle

He continued to look at her, She was beautiful he had to admit at the very least. Despite the gap in communications, she still graced him with that soft gentle smile as they been observed each other. "Shes something else." Naruto thought to himself. Maybe shes an angel and I died and went to heaven to Kami.

He wished he could talk to her through some way. but how? He would have to figure something out in order to speak to her and anyone else if he indeed wasn't in the elemental nations and wanted some way to return home. Maybe he was found by these people from a foreign land after the explosion? Just how big was it? Last thing I remembered was a bright flash of light...

She may have noticed that he had been starring at her with a blush for too long as she was now sporting a faint blush of her own. Naruto's blush slowly increased as he noticed her blush simply increasing her beauty, it made her look cute. Just as he was about to try to explain to her that he was not a pervert or anything. The woman raised her soft and slender hand to her chest. She spoke to him once again with soft smile adorning her face, and a warming and caring look in her alluring eyes.

My name is... Rhea.

A couple minutes past as Naruto still didn't understand what the woman was trying to tell him. So she repeated the action again. "Rhea...Rhea...Rhea..." Each time still raising her hand to her chest. "_Ohhhhh, Maybe that's her name."_

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Naruto did the same with his right hand "Naruto."

Rhea understood what he said, deducing that he also understood what she was trying to do and have told her his name as well. _"Naruto, what a strange name."_ She reached over and began to check him over, making sure the burns were healing. Which they were, as patches of skin that were once blisters or had fallen off were now replaced by fresh pink skin. _"Hes clearly not a mortal as the ambrosia did not kill him, but he isn't a demigod, Hes radiating some type of power but it doesn't feel like a gods power. What is he?" _Rhea thought to herself with curiosity.

Naruto was silently watching her undo many of the bandages that covered to see fresh skin where it had once fallen off. _"Is that because of my Uzumaki blood, or is it because of Kurama?"_

Naruto suddenly remembered that Kurama was gone for good, absorbed into the Juubi. He frowned in sadness at the thought of the loss of his lifelong companion since his birth. Even if Kurama and him had a rocky start to their relationship, they in time became very good friends and allies that could trust in each other. _"There until the end...eh Kurama?"_

That's when Naruto noticed that Rhea was beginning to remove the bandages on his left arm...or at least where it use to be! His eyes widened.

Naruto quickly ran out of the bed, surprising Rhea in the process and ran to large mirror in her bedroom.

Rhea was shocked that he had gotten out of bed so quickly _"Where is he going?"_

Naruto stood in front of the mirror and began to peel of the layers of bandages that covered his left arm, or was what left of it. All that was left of his left arm was his elbow. "What happened!" Naruto could not for the life of him remember what happened after the flash of light after his fight with Kaguya. He tried his hardest to remember._ "I cant remember anything..."_

He then began to peel off more the bandages that covered his body, noticing that while some of his injuries had completely healed, others were still a mess, with some still covered in blisters or missing patches of skin.

Naruto then noticed that the left portion of his face was still covered and began to take off the bandages "Oh Kami!" He was missing his left eye, his left side of his face was covered in blisters, and most of his hair had been singed off with only a few clumps of blonde hair remaining. "I look like a monster!"

Rhea was standing off to the side watching Naruto yelling in his language before she noticed that he was peeling off all his bandages. She quickly ran over to stop him before he opened any of still healing injuries. "Naruto, please stop, your just going to injure yourself." She gently grabbed his arm to stop him from pulling off anymore of his bandages. "Its okay Naruto, Calm down."

Naruto was beginning to have a panic attack, taking in deep breathes. He had just pulled off the bandages that covered his waist and hips before Rhea gently took a hold of his right arm. She was speaking to him, for the life of him he couldn't understand a single word she said...but her voice was so...soft..so melodious...

That's when Naruto realized that Rhea had stopped talking, while still holding his good arm and was sporting a full blown blush. She was staring intently at the lower portion of his chest.

Following the trail of her gaze, he realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear and had just pulled off the bandages that covered_ "Little Naruto"._ Rhea could only think _"Oh my, he wasn't hurt there." _while sporting a blush.

Naruto in embarrassment quickly pulled away, only to trip on his feet and fall. Banging his head on the floor. Hard with a resounding Thud.

"Naruto!" Rhea yelped before she kneeled beside him, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

As Naruto lay on the floor, just on the verge of consciousness after hitting his head. He could only look at Rhea's beautiful face that was marred with worry. Just before he drifted off to sleep again. He only had one thought on his mind. _"Beautiful"_

* * *

_"Nine months later"_

Naruto lay on the edge of cliff near Rhea's home, watching the sun set in the ocean. It was one of the few things he still enjoyed since he arrived to this world as he had been perpetual depression since he lost his left arm and eye, his left portion of his body was more injured than his right. At least some of his injuries had healed and his hair was starting to grow back in. But secretly Naruto thought he looked like a monster.

He also discovered this world was not his own and seemed he had no way to return along with his Chakra either disappearing or he couldn't no longer use it.

This new world is so strange, different peoples, different nations, different languages, and different level of technology. This world was seemly more advanced than his world as they could reach the very moon that orbited their planet, while the most advanced piece of technology was a radio. The humans of this world could not perform Jutsu, he guessed they didn't have Chakra like he had, or once did... Perhaps that was good thing these humans couldn't use chakra.

Something that didn't seem to change was human nature, these humans were capable of waging war in ways he could not imagine. The shinobi world could only dream was waging war like they did, Battles with hundreds of thousands of men on both sides, machines built for death and carnage, and weapons that could end all life on the planet. Having read of some of their acts in the past and present, they had no problem being evil and cruel to one another over the slightest difference. Earlier today he had read a newspaper brought to him by Rhea as he wanted to know what was happening in this world,on a group of these humans were currently waging war on another group of humans with something called "Desert Storm" whatever that was.

_ "At least some things don't change_." Naruto thought to himself with some derision.

One of the few good things that had happened to him though was meeting Rhea, She seemed to be a very kind and sweet woman "_Who also happens to be a very powerful and beautiful goddess._" He thought with a blush. Naruto would admit to himself she was indeed very beautiful, it also helped she had only been nice to him the entire and didn't seem to be afraid or disgusted by his ugly appearance.

She had been very in patient in teaching him the language called English, and slowly he learned to communicate with her, more or less. At least it was better than when he had first arrived. He could only communicate with her by pointing at things. As the months pasted by, she revealed that she was a goddess, a titaness to be exact. She had explained her family tree to him, he didn't quite understand it as it was long and complicated but he understand she was the Titaness of motherhood and considered "_the mother of the gods_." and even once held the title, Goddess of Beauty.

He could see why she held that title.

Rhea had told him that her children, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were considered the chief rulers of the Greek Gods the Olympians. This is also convinced him that being attracted to Rhea might not be a good idea as she explained that was loved by all her children and they were very protective of her. Taking a thunderbolt by Zeus to the face, especially in the condition he was in might not be good for his health.

Rhea had been intent on helping Naruto with his depression by making him join her on walks on her island, which surprisingly was very large, having a mountain and covered by a forest. Naruto also decided to help her with cooking and help her rebuild her garden that he destroyed when he had arrived. It was the least he could do since she saved his life. "_She really loved that garden, at least she wasn't mad about it."_

He often wondered how this island was hidden to mortal eyes until Rhea had explained that the island was located off the even larger island of Crete and was shielded from human eyes by her power.

Naruto noticed that the stump of what was left of his left arm that was covered by a heavy bandage was starting to itch again. Resisting the urge to scratch at it relentlessly as Rhea had scolded him before for doing the same. _"And there's that annoying flash of light again in my nonexistent eye...again" _

Every once in a while, similar to arm, he would see a flash of light in the socket that once held his left eye. "_What is that about_?" As from time to time, his body felt strange, something would coarse through his veins similar to what Chakra had once been, only to vanish the moment he tried to harness it. Starting to get annoyed by how his body felt, He decided to focus instead on his thoughts on what he was going to do now and thought back to what Rhea had told him.

As Rhea had put it _"Every man needs a purpose in his life._" Thinking to what she had told him, he wondered, what good could he do now where was he was a capable ninja who fought for what was right in defense of his home and his precious people, was now a disfigured cripple who didn't have use of Chakra, barely understood the language of this world, its people, and that there were Immortal gods that ruled this world.

Before he could go further into thought, he noticed that Rhea had come from her home, walking towards him with two cups of what smelled like her delicious chocolate.

He stayed silent and continued to watch the sunset as Rhea sat next to him.

Rhea had been worried for her new companion for some time. When she had revealed herself to him, he had told her of his world, and of the power the humans of that world wielded. Of his service to his home as a "Ninja" and of what had occurred during the final battle of this shinobi war he fought in against the rabbit goddess. After he realized the extent of his injuries along with the loss of whatever this "Chakra" was and the new situation he was currently in, it sent him into a downward spiral of depression.

She had been very watchful towards Naruto ever since as to ensure he didn't decide to harm himself.

Often forcing him to accompany her on she went about her daily business on her island for fear of leaving him alone. She sat next to him, looking at him as he watched the sunset.

She knew he was ashamed of new appearance even if he thought he kept it a secret from her, but she believed he was still handsome in his own way with his handsome face, bright blue eye, his blonde hair, and when it surfaced, his kind and sincere personality drew Rhea to him . She enjoyed it very much when Naruto accompanied her out of his own free will rather than choosing to sulk. She liked spending time with him...Rhea was starting to blush again at her thoughts before she noticed Naruto didn't seem notice her presence. Maybe he was deep in thought.

Looking at him "Naruto." Still nothing "Naruto" Nothing again..."Naruto!" Rhea yelled in his ear which seemed to shake Naruto out of his thoughts as Naruto shook his head before looking at Rhea. "Sorry Rhea."

Rhea did not take offense to this and simply smiled and offered him a cup. "Don't worry its fine, what were you thinking about?"

Naruto graciously took the cup before setting it down next to him. "I was thinking of what you told me, of how I needed a purpose in life... I couldn't come up with anything." Setting down her cup as well before looking directly making sure to make eye contact with Naruto, she spoke. "Don't worry Naruto, have hope for when the time is right, you will know what it is." She finished with that trademark smile of hers.

Naruto took in her appearance_ "Kami she is perfect." _Taking her gorgeous face, her golden hair that framed the side of her, her golden eyes that held only kindness and love, and that smile that captivated him...And then he remembered two of her children, Zeus who has a living bolt and Hades who is lord over the dead, so that quickly killed that train of thought.

Turning back to look towards the setting sun just then disappearing behind the waves, He decided to be frank when he spoke again. "Rhea...Look at me, I'm a guy not from this world, and happens to be missing an arm and an eye. I don't have my Chakra anymore, I barely have any clue whats going on is this world. I can't do what I've done all my life, I can't be a ninja anymore..." Naruto finished with a great sadness as he concluded that his old world was gone for good.

Rhea frowned at this series of comments before she gently called out to Naruto "Naruto..."

When he turned his head towards her again, She grabbed hold of face by placing her soft hands on both of his cheeks and bringing him closer to her.

For his part, Naruto could only look on with surprise, "Rhea what are you..." Before he could finish sentence, She brought him in for a chaste kiss. _"I hope he doesn't mind."_ Rhea thought to herself while in Naruto minds. _"Her lips are so soft."_

But before they could deepen the kiss, Rhea pulled away,a deep blush on her face and quickly stood up. "Don't stay up too long, okay?" She murmured before she returned home in a rush, leaving Naruto alone in the dark.

Naruto could only sit there in the dark, his mind a jumbled mess. His only thought. "Wow."

* * *

_"Miles away in New York City, at the Empire State building."_

If one were stay outside right now in New York City. The first thing you would think about was the strange weather that was happening as the sky was currently ablaze with lightning and storm clouds, yet no rain fell.

"_Inside Olympus"_

Zeus was currently outraged to have just received a report by Hermes, on the arrival of a massive power some nine months ago, that felt throughout the world, only to quickly disappear, and had yet to be felt again. He called for an emergency council meeting, even go so far as to invite his brother Hades from the underworld. Not only that, the great prophecy had changed! Apollo's oracle had given a new great prophecy. A rising flame from another world, Shall soar through the skies, finding the world in peril, The Hero's soul will be reborn, amidst salt and smoke, his choose to see the world burn or reborn. What in the name of Tarturas does that even mean?!

The 12 Olympians were currently sited in a circle around the hearth while it was tended by Hestia. The council quickly fell into chaos as many of the gods tried to pass the blame onto each other for not having felt the power on its arrival while only a few remained silent, chiefly Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite. Zeus having enough of the bickering especially from Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Silenced them all with the crash of a thunder bolt.

"Hermes! Why is it now I am just receiving this report from Aeolus, when this occurred nine months ago!" The thunder god said in a fury towards the messenger god. Hermes for his part looked abashed and the ground looked more interesting all of sudden. Rather than looking Zeus in the eyes he spoke. "I hadn't visited him in quite some time." Deciding the only way to save his own skin, he passed the blame onto the twin archers, Artemis and Apollo.

"Besides, you should be asking them, the report says it came from space. So it passed through either one of theirs domains. And don't forget about Apollo's prophecy changing."

Artemis and Apollo became speechless as to Hermes saving his own skin, Artemis looked towards Hermes with the promise of pain later. Apollo regained the ability to speak. "Don't look at me, It came at night so it is Artemis's fault and you know I have no control over what comes out."

Once again surprised for getting the blame shifted onto her. She turned towards her twin, with the look that screamed "Traitor!"

Artemis gave a pointed look towards her brother, vowing to bring pain on both Apollo and Hermes later after the meeting. She turned towards Zeus, looking at him straight in his eyes. "I was busy with driving the Moon, It is a very difficult task to do. Besides it passed through the _sky_, father." She spat out the final words.

Zeus looked ready to explode at his daughter for her insolence, but was interrupted by his beautiful wife Hera, who looked ready to punish Zeus and the latest addition to his demigod offspring. "He would have noticed, had he had not been too busy cheating on me with that mortal woman. What was her name again? Berly was it?

That stopped Zeus with a shock, on how she knew about that as he was sure she wouldn't find out this time. His brothers Poseidon and Hades could only laugh in delight at Zeus misfortune, before they were outraged at what Hera then revealed.

"Not only that, He had another demigod. Thalia isn't it? You broke the agreement made after world war two to have no more demigods."

That immediately ended Poseidon and Hades laughter as they both became outraged to hear that their brother had violated the agreement. All three fell into argument as Hera continued to scold Zeus "I deserve better than this!".

Artemis seeing her chance,exploded at Apollo and Hermes who quickly became afraid for what made them men. While Athena was too busy reading a book, Ares was laughing as he tried to egg everyone on,Persephone catching up with her mother Demeter before she was forced to return to the underworld with Hades, Hephaestus too busy tinkering with a flip phone the mortals had recently invented, and Aphrodite was looking at a mirror, bored out of her mind.

In the center of all this, was Hestia who diligently tended to the hearth. with a huff she thought. _"My family."_

The meeting descended once again into chaos and the topic of the lost energy signature was forgotten and the new prophecy would be dealt with at a later time.

* * *

_"Back to the island."_

Rhea quickly ran into her home before closing the door as softly as she could, before she leaned against the door as she slowly slide down to the floor. She could feel the heat in her face from the kiss as reached up to touch her lips. The blush on her face from when she kissed Naruto quickly returned full forced. She could taste the chocolate he had been drinking. _"I can't believe I kissed him!"_ She thought with a squeal. Before wondered in her mind. _"Did he enjoy it too."_

After Rhea had left him. Naruto remained sitting where he was before in the dark, touching his lips. Wondering why Rhea did that and where their relationship now stood. He thought to himself. "_It was just a friendly kiss, that's all."_

Why would Rhea want to do anything with him, he was nothing special...and she was divine... _"Oh well it was probably nothing."_

Naruto was just about to stand up to return to Rhea's home when he felt that power once more. Bringing his right hand close to his face. He felt it and forced the power through. And with that, his fingertips each had a single bright flame.

And once again, Naruto could only think _"Wow._"

* * *

**So how did I do? Leave a review with your questions, comments, concerns on the chapter and the story so far.**

**Some of you are probably why Naruto is so depressing and angsty right now. Well consider this, you were suddenly taken away from your home, you lost something you have always used your whole life, you knew barely little of where you are, and you knew for fact you could not return home. You would be a little upset too. Some of you are also probably wondering why I left Naruto horribly deformed like that, well its cause I'm cruel like that. Also I feel like that builds character. But don't worry, that will fix itself in the coming chapters. With that, I also dropped two hints as to what year it currently is and that we are quite some time away from the Lightning thief itself.**

**And here now, you guessed it**

** another challenge.**

**If you can name what ability Naruto is gaining. You can choose what Naruto's symbol of power will be. Every important person has one, Zeus bolt, Hades helment, Posidons trident, Aphrodites girdle, etc, etc.**

**But there are rules, It has to be able to be used as a weapon, and it has to be related to the Greek/Roman world. can't from another culture.**

**I left hints in the chapter as to what is happening to Naruto which will help you answer the challenge and is related as to what Naruto is becoming.**


End file.
